


Where no one can reach him

by MelodyGarnet



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: AU of the episode with the cats, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Glossop as a sort of background baddie, abuse of mentally ill persons in twentieth century asylums, the inimitable jeeves, the mental health system in general as a background baddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyGarnet/pseuds/MelodyGarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves pays a visit to the former young master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where no one can reach him

“Hello, sir.” He takes a step back, looks down. He’s become afraid of me.

“Have I said something to make you afraid, sir?” He flinches again. What are they doing to him? What have I done?

“ _They_ call me Sir.” The caretakers. I hate them. He wasn’t mad! He wasn’t mad, _they_ had made him mad.

“Please, s- Bertie. It’s me. Jeeves?” The therapy had made him forgetful. He finally looks up. His eyes- I have to embrace him.

I fight when they take him away, every time.

Cats will forever remind me of my guilt, and of Colney Hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into Jeeves and Wooster! There's other stories in my mind, but they're not fit for publishing quite yet, if ever.
> 
> "Where no one can reach her! At Fogg's asylum!" - Sweeney Todd


End file.
